The Darkness Within
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Preview Only - Allen and Lavi have disappeared while investigating a Haunted house... But what will the rescue team find when they start invetigating for themselves?


**Preview**

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything Lavi?" Allen asked uncertainly as they crept down the dark cobwebbed hallway. "It sure sounded real to me…"

Lavi turned a little, "You're positive you heard something aren't you?" He pondered. Usually Allen's sense of danger was spot on, even without his handy sight for Akuma. Was there some truth to this new threat that only Allen had heard? "I didn't hear a thing Allen, no less any melody playing… I'm sure it was just the wind." But still Allen's eyes remained wide and untrusting… Lavi sighed, those ghost stories had really spooked his friend it seemed.

"I know I heard it Lavi… I'm not hearing things…" Lavi sighed, unsure on whether to believe his friend.

"Come on lets just find this innocence and be gone…"

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

"Allen just drop it ok. There's no such thing as ghosts! Demons? Yes. Hideous creatures with weird grins? Yes, but ghosts? No. So just zip it!" Lavi had had enough. Why couldn't the kid see that it was all in his mind?! The boy was really beginning to bug him and Allen _never_ bugged Lavi. That fact in itself should have struck him as strange but he was too wound up to care.

But he did care when Allen didn't respond. He frowned and turned, ready to give another few mild-mouthed reasons for why ghosts couldn't exist when he suddenly found out why his friend had turned quiet. There, floating in the small space between them was a transparent illusion of a young woman; her empty lifeless eyes locked magnetically with the snowy haired boy's.

Lavi stumbled back a little before coming to his senses; it was probably an Akuma in disguise. "Allen, is it an Akuma?" He asked, reaching for his hammer but something caught his hand before he could reach it. He looked down and found a cord of rope wrapped around his wrist. It was tight too.

Still Allen hadn't answered. He looked up ready to yell at the boy to move when something caught his eye. Allen's eyes looked unfocussed. It was like he was caught in some kind of trance.

Then he heard it.

A haunting melody tinkling away on the cold breeze that blew softly through the hallway. Allen had been right; there was a melody… and a dangerous enemy.

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

The door to the left creaked open slowly. Dazedly, Allen turned and glassily stared inside but Lavi couldn't see what he was looking at. He struggled against the snakelike ropes that had multiplied and wrapped him even tighter, calling to Allen all the while, but the white haired boy just ignored him. The ghostly figure seemed to wither away as Allen's attention slipped to the room. Damnit, the kid was completely entranced.

"Allen! Wake up damnit! Allen!" Then he froze. His blood turned to ice as he watched five ghostly tendrils of smoke float gracefully out of the door his friend was facing. Two tendrils wrapped themselves gently around his wrists, while two others secured themselves around his ankles. The fifth one circling round his neck.

"Shit! ALLEN!!" But it was too late. The tendrils suddenly snapped him up and through the doorway and disappeared completely, slamming the door shut in its wake.

Lavi sat shocked, breathing heavily. The thing was real…

And it just took Allen...

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**The Darkness Within…**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Grey-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


End file.
